I'm not Jealous
by Barbara123
Summary: Sakura Haruno tidak cemburu. Dia tidak akan pernah cemburu. Apalagi kalau soal Naruto. "Ya. Kau tidak cemburu. Kau sangat tenang, berkepala dingin, dan dadamu yang rata itu tidak berkobar-kobar akan api amarah." oneshot, canon. Selamat lebaran! :)


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: OOC, typos, alur cepat, dll!

Dont like dont read!

Enjoy :)

* * *

**I'm not Jealous**

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura tidak cemburu.

Dia tidak akan pernah cemburu. Apalagi terhadap _baka_ yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Silahkan saja kalau Hinata setiap siang membawa _bentou_ ke ruangan _hokage_. Peduli amat kalau Shion seminggu sekali mengunjunginya. _So what_ jika gerombolan fans _memaksa-_nya untuk memberi surat-surat cinta mereka pada Naruto.

Dia tidak cemburu.

"Ya. Kau _tidak_ cemburu. Kau _sangat_ tenang, berkepala dingin, dan dadamu yang rata itu _tidak_ berkobar-kobar akan api amarah." Ino meringis. Cengirannya semakin lebar ketika melihat gelas di tangan Sakura pecah berkeping-keping, membuat tangannya basah akan teh yang tumpah.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan terkenal karena kepala dinginku ini." Sakura membersihkan tangannya sambil tersenyum selebar mungkin sehingga Ino sempat bertaruh kalau bibir wanita dua puluh tahun itu akan koyak secara tiba-tiba. "Ngomong-ngomong, gelas ini rapuh sekali ya. Masa dipegang saja langsung pecah."

"Kau tahu…" Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu kalau egomu itu jauh lebih lebar dari keningmu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mengaku kalau kau cemburu? Toh, terakhir kali kau cemburu ketika umurmu 12 tahun, ketika rambutku lebih panjang darimu dan kau takut Sasuke akan menyukaiku. Kau belum pernah merasa cemburu karena Naruto kan? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengaku sekali-ka…"

"Ah Haruno-_san_! Di sini kau rupanya! Naruto-_sama_ kan sedang rapat di Suna sekarang. Bisa beri surat-surat cinta ini pada Naruto-_sama _ketika dia kembali nanti?"

Ketua _fan club_ Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba itu membuat meja kerja Ino retak karena tinjuan Sakura.

**xxx**

Sakura mendengus berkali-kali, melempar tubuhnya di kasur. Dengan perasaan frustrasi, dia memeluk bantalnya seerat mungkin. "Padahal tiga minggu lalu hubungan kami baik-baik saja…" Wanita berambut pink itu memejamkan mata, mengingat kejadian tiga minggu lalu, di mana semuanya masih berjalan dengan lancar.

"_Sakura-chan!" Cengiran rokudaime itu memang selalu lebar, tapi kali ini ada yang aneh dengan senyumannya. Dia terlihat tegang. Tanpa sadar dia memilin jubahnya berkali-kali._

"_Kenapa?" Sakura meletakkan penanya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung._

_Naruto berdehem sekali, dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di dekat mereka. Mantan buronan itu menghela napas, beranjak dari kursinya. "Sakura. Pemeriksaan datanya sudah selesai?"_

_Sakura kembali memperhatikan data di depan matanya dan mengangguk. "Akan kuperiksa datanya dan akan kukabari kalau hasilnya sudah jadi ya, kau boleh pergi." Sakura tersenyum, menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauhinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau 'cinta'nya terhadap Sasuke begitu cepat berlalu. Dulu, dia pasti akan merasa kecewa kalau Sasuke menjauhinya. Tapi sekarang…_

_Tanpa sadar, mata Sakura tertuju pada lelaki pirang di depan mejanya._

"_Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya wanita itu kepada Naruto._

"_Emmm…" Lagi-lagi, Naruto memilin ujung jubahnya, membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Ah! Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini, dattebayo! Memangnya dia sakit?"_

_Kening Sakura semakin berkerut. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu. Biasanya Naruto selalu blak-blakan. Memangnya sesusah itu mengajaknya kencan ya? Sakura baru sadar, ini hari pertama di mana Naruto belum menyerukan 'Sakura-chan, ayo kencan!'._

"_Dia tidak sakit," Sakura menjawab, masih memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. "Aku hanya memeriksa analisa Sasuke saja."_

"_Analisa?"_

"_Iya. Analisa tentang sperma-nya."_

_Nyaris saja jari-jari Naruto mengoyak jubah hokage tercintanya._

"_Dia kan mau menikah beberapa bulan lagi. Dia hanya mau memastikan apakah dia berpotensi untuk memiliki anak." Sakura cepat-cepat menjelaskan. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Naruto semerah itu. "Mimpi dia kan untuk membangun klan Uchiha lagi. Tentu saja dia butuh anak. Sasuke bilang padaku kalau dia mau minimal tujuh anak."_

_Dalam hati, Sakura merasa bersyukur kalau bukan dia istri pilihan Sasuke._

_Mulut Naruto masih terbuka lebar, namun dia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya. "La-lalu kenapa dia harus menyuruhmu yang memeriksa?!"_

"_Soalnya dia hanya percaya pada kita berdua. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang medis. Dia tidak ada pilihan tapi memintaku!" Sakura mendengus. "Tenang saja, aku hanya memeriksa data yang kuterima dari bawahanku kok. Sistem pengeluaran sperma dilakukan oleh Sasuke sendiri."_

_Naruto masih saja melongo._

"_Sudahlah. Intinya kau mau apa di sini? Aku harus melakukan operasi dalam waktu setengah jam lagi." Sakura mendengus._

_Naruto cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Lelaki itu merongoh kantung sakunya dan dengan wajah merah padam, dia meletakkan sesuatu di meja Sakura._

"_Apa ini?" Kerutan di kening Sakura hilang sepenuhnya. Dia menatap kalung ruby berbentuk bunga sakura di depannya. "Cantik sekali! Di mana kau beli ini?" Sakura meringis, menyentuh kalung itu sesaat. "Untuk siapa? Ini terlihat mahal… Tidak mungkin untukku kan? Ulang tahunku belum tiba…"_

"_Untukmu." Lagi-lagi, wajah Naruto kembali memerah. Dia menggaruk lehernya ketika melihat mata Sakura yang terbelalak. "Aku tahu ini bukan ulang tahunmu… Aku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu yang… mempunyai arti."_

"_Arti?"_

_Naruto tertawa kaku, wajahnya semakin memerah. "Pertama-tama… namamu kan Sakura. Melambangkan bunga Sakura di musim semi." Naruto meneguk ludah. "Selain itu, Ino bilang padaku kalau arti dari bunga sakura itu adalah…"_

"_Cinta."_

_Tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah mengucapkan arti dari bunga tersebut._

"_A-aku tahu kalau teman-teman kita sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda pernikahan. Hanya aku yang selalu telat dalam masalah ini. Tapi…" Mulut Naruto mulai megap-megap. "A-aku su… suka… tidak… aku tidak suka lagi. Aku… aku…" Naruto memejamkan mata, mengigit bibirnya keras-keras. "Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura! Jadilah pacarku, dattebayo!"_

_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, wajah Sakura menjadi jauh lebih merah daripada warna rambutnya sendiri._

**xxx**

Sakura memutar tubuh, masih memeluk bantal miliknya. Tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh ke arah lehernya. Leher yang putih mulus itu terasa ringan tanpa kalung ruby pemberian Naruto. Lima hari sejak hari di mana Naruto memberinya kalung itu, rantai kalungnya putus. Sekarang, kalung itu sedang diperbaiki.

Hubungan mereka lompat dari sebatas sabahat-sampai-mati menjadi kekasih. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan semua pegangan tangan, sentuhan, dan ciuman. Namun, sejak dua minggu lalu, semua tindakan mesra Naruto menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun Naruto tiba-tiba menjauh darinya. Naruto tidak pernah lagi menciumnya atau menyentuhnya, dia tidak pernah lagi menyuruh kataknya mengirim memo 'aku mencintaimu hari ini juga, Sakura-_chan_!'. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke sana, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengannya. Dia selalu menjauhi rumah sakit, mengirim asistennya untuk mengirim berkas-berkas penting.

Naruto menjauhinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Di minggu pertama, Sakura tidak sadar kalau Naruto menjauhinya. Itu karena pekerjaan barunya sebagai kepala rumah sakit membuatnya sibuk. Belum lagi ditambah dengan masalah-masalah lain; dapurnya yang rusak (meledak karena dia bereksperimen dengan masakan), penelitian akan obat baru, dan masih banyak lagi.

_Mungkin Naruto sedang sibuk, begitu-begitu dia kan hokage._

_Dia tidak mungkin menjauhiku._

_Cuma perasaan saja._

Sakura terus membacakan mantra-mantra itu setiap kali dia melihat kursi tamu di ruangan kerjanya yang kosong.

Naruto selalu duduk di kursi itu pada jam makan siang. Selalu.

Dan selama tiga minggu ini, kursi itu kosong.

Di minggu kedua, Sakura mulai sadar bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia tidak bisa lagi menatap mata Naruto tanpa perasaan canggung dan terluka. Bahkan ketika pertemuan rapat beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto terus memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk menatap mata Sakura.

_Kenapa?_

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya dengan bantal. Setiap kali dia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Naruto, selalu ada saja wanita-wanita yang duduk di sisi lelaki itu. Hinata. Shion. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia menerima surat benci dari fans Naruto.

'Cewek barbar sepertimu tidak cocok untuk menjadi kekasih Naruto-sama!'

Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani menghadapinya secara langsung, selain terkenal karena wibawanya, Sakura terkenal karena kekuatan raksasa yang bisa menghancurkan gunung dengan satu pukulan.

Tapi mau tidak mau dia merasa _sakit_ ketika menerima surat itu.

**xxx**

Hari-hari tanpa Naruto kembali berakhir begitu saja. Sang hokage sedang rapat di Suna. Dia akan kembali hari ini. _Peduli amat_, batin Sakura. _Toh, dia tidak akan menemuiku._ Sakura berjalan menuju toko perhiasan, senyumnya muncul ketika dia melihat wanita tua yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang ramah. Akhir-akhir ini, dia merasa kalau semua wanita di Kohona menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, makanya dia sangat bersyukur terhadap nenek penjaga toko ini.

"_Baa-san_, bagaimana dengan kalungnya?"

"Ah, nyaris selesai, Sakura-_chan_. Lihat." Nenek itu memperlihatkan kalung mungil yang berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura itu. "Aku masih tidak habis pikir. Kenapa kalung seindah dan semahal ini dipasangi dengan rantai murahan?" Nenek itu mendengus, membuat Sakura cekikikan.

"Ah, yang membeli kalung ini memang kurang cerdas otaknya." Wajah Naruto yang muncul di benaknya membuat Sakura tersenyum pahit. Dia selalu memakai kalung pemberian Naruto. Namun, dalam lima hari rantai kalung itu karatan dan patah begitu saja. Dengan panik Sakura cepat-cepat membawa kalung itu ke toko perhiasan untuk diperbaiki.

"Kembalilah ke sini dalam waktu dua hari ya. Seharusnya sudah kembali seperti biasa."

"Makasih, _baa-san_." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama! Aduh, sayang sekali ya kau sudah pacaran dengan hokage-sama. Padahal cucuku lumayan tampan loh. Selain itu dia ninja pengirim berita tercepat di Konoha!"

Sakura kembali cekikikan. Tidak ada ninja yang bisa melebihi kecepatan Naruto. Tapi memang, cucu nenek ini terkenal karena kegesitannya dalam mengirim berita. "Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar dari cucuku kalau Naruto-sama baru kembali dari Suna. Dan kabarnya dia terluka... Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Sakura hilang sepenuhnya.

**xxx**

"Mana Naruto?!" Sakura nyaris saja menghancurkan meja resepsionis ketika dia menghantam tangannya di permukaan meja itu. Sang suster yang sedang bertugas saat itu melompat kaget.

"Di-dia ada di ruangan Ino-_san_." Suster itu menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"Ino?" Kening Sakura berkerut. "Kudengar Naruto terluka. Kenapa dia ada di ruangan Ino?"

"Ka-karena dia terluka makanya dia ke ruangan Ino-_san_." Suster itu meneguk ludah. "Ino-_san_ sedang merawat Naruto-_sama_ sekarang…"

Jantung Sakura terasa terhenti.

Selama ini, Naruto selalu pergi ke ruangannya jika dia terluka. Naruto bahkan pernah sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri sebagai alasan untuk menemuinya.

Sakura menjadi ninja medis karena dia ingin merawat Naruto.

Dia ingin merawat Naruto, karena dia tahu Naruto sering terluka.

_Tanpaku, Naruto tidak akan bisa selamat. Tanpaku, Naruto akan selalu terluka. Hanya aku yang bisa merawat Naruto._

Sesaat, wajah Ino muncul di benaknya.

_Aku tidak cemburu. Aku tidak cemburu._

Tapi air mata Sakura yang terjatuh berkata sebaliknya.

**xxx**

Ino menendang pintunya berkali-kali, mengancam untuk memaksa Chouji menggunakan jurus bola raksasa dan menghancur rumahnya kalau dia tidak keluar.

Shizune mengetuk dengan halus, mengatakan kalau rumah sakit membutuhkannya. Dengan penuh kesabaran sang _senpai_ berkata kalau dia mengerti Sakura butuh cuti, tapi dia hanya bisa menggantikan Sakura selama tiga hari dan tiga hari itu sudah habis. Sakura harus kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia yang cinta kebersihan itu mengabaikan rumahnya, membuat rumah itu menjadi seperti kapal pecah sekarang.

Dia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Dia hanya mau memejamkan mata dan bersembunyi dalam selimutnya.

**xxx**

Sakura tidak tahu kalau malam sudah tiba. Bagaimana mau tahu, dia mengunci semua jendela, menutup semua tirai, mematikan semua lampu dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

Ya. Dia mengunci semua jendela.

Semua, kecuali satu.

"Kau tidak mengunci jendela kamarmu lagi."

Sakura tidak menjawab, melainkan meringkuk semakin menjadi-jadi dari balik selimutnya.

Sudah nyaris empat minggu dia tidak mendengar suara itu, suara itu terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Kau tahu, semua teman-teman kita merasa cemas. Apalagi Hinata."

Sakura mencengkeram selimutnya ketika mendengar nama Hinata.

"Lalu tadi Shion datang lagi. Dia tanya kenapa kau tidak ada. Dia kangen padamu."

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, namun bukan karena kedinginan.

"Selain itu, kau tahu kan dengan Hitomi? Yang suka memberiku surat-surat cinta itu? Dia ingin tahu kenapa…"

"Diam!"

Naruto Uzumaki tersentak, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Sakura melempar selimutnya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata emerald yang bengkak dan berlinang-linang.

"Diam, diam, diam, diam!" Sakura terisak, membekap telinganya sekencang mungkin. "Aku tidak mau mendengar nama semua pacarmu, oke?! Aku tahu, aku salah karena selalu memukulmu dan selalu memanggilmu _baka_! Aku tahu kalau aku bukan pacar yang baik tapi…" Dia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. "Kalau mau putus, bilang sekarang kalau kau mau putus! Jangan lari dariku!"

Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, dia berharap supaya Naruto tertawa, berkata kalau dia tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan. Dia berharap kalau Naruto menjauhinya karena sibuk saja. Dia berharap kalau Naruto akan meringis, berkata kalau dia berpikir tarlalu banyak.

Namun, Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang pahit.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_." Lelaki pirang itu berbisik. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku."

Jantung Sakura seakan-akan berhenti. Kalau saja dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto, pasti sudah dihantamnya wajah cowok sialan itu. "Apa maksudmu?" dia mencoba menggeram di balik suara seraknya.

"Kau… kau menjauhiku…" ujar Naruto dengan nada pahit. "Kau… kau tidak lagi mengenakan kalung pemberianku selama tiga minggu ini."

Sakura terpaku, mengedipkan matanya.

_Apa?_

"Kau juga tidak pernah lagi membawakan _bentou_ atau obat penambah stamina. Kau tidak pernah mengunjungi kantorku. Selama ini tidak ada alasan yang jelas keluar dari mulutmu."

Sakura kembali berkedip.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku tanya pada Sai. Dia bilang semua sifatmu tertulis di buku yang dibacanya. Dia bilang kau ingin melupakanku, makanya kau tidak memakai kalung pemberianku."

Sakura mencengkeram selimut di tangannya.

"Aku juga bertanya pada Sasuke. Dia kan lebih berpengalaman soal cewek. Katanya, kau sedang datang bulan, makanya kau bersikap seperti itu. Kalau cewek sedang moody, dia tidak ada mood untuk memasak, selain itu sifatnya akan menjadi aneh, jadi sebaiknya dijauhi, jadi aku tidak mengunjungimu. Tapi kata Ino kau tidak sedang datang bulan…"

Sakura nyaris mengoyak selimutnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan! Aku mencintaimu, tapi, tapi…" Naruto menjerit, putus asa. "Kalau kau mau putus… setidaknya aku ingin alasan yang jelas, Sakura-_chan_… bukan seperti in…"

"Aku pernah bilang pada seseorang _baka_ kalau kalung pemberiannya putus tiba-tiba dan aku akan membawanya ke toko untuk diperbaiki." Suara Sakura yang tajam membuat ucapan Naruto terputus. "Aku juga bilang pada si _baka_ itu kalau _seluruh_ dapurku meledak karena aku sedang bereksperimen untuk membuat obat penambah stamina yang baru. Tapi sepertinya _baka_ idiot itu tidak dengar karena dia sibuk mencium leherku."

Meski dalam kegelapan, Sakura bisa membayangkan wajah Naruto yang melongo. Namun, mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa si _baka_ itu tidak bertanya langsung padaku, melainkan malah bertanya orang lain dan mendapat jawaban-jawaban konyol."

Sesaat, suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"Emm… _baka_ itu… aku ya? Haha…"

Sakura benar-benar menahan keinginan untuk membunuh si idiot pirang yang cengengesan di kamarnya ini.

Jadi, semua ini hanya karena kesalah pahaman. Salah paham saja. Naruto masih mencintainya. Naruto masih peduli terhadapnya.

"Kau… _baka. Baka baka baka baka_…" Tanpa Sakura sadari, air matanya kembali menetes. "Kau… kau tahu tidak kalau aku sudah… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Kau sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku! Kau tidak mau menemuiku!" Dia menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku sangat mencintaimu kau tahu! Aku tidak tahan… aku tidak tahan jika sehari saja aku tidak melihatmu!"

Tidak bisa.

Tanpa senyum riang Naruto, mata birunya yang berseri-seri.

Tanpa sentuhannya, ciumannya, suaranya.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa bertahan begitu lama tanpa semua itu.

"Sakura…" Dia tidak sadar ketika tangan Naruto yang hangat menyentuh pipinya, mengusap air matanya. "Maaf," Naruto berbisik pelan, menempelkan bibirnya di ujung mata Sakura. "Maafkan aku, aku memang _baka_. Maaf, maaf." Dia terus menempelkan ciuman-ciuman pelan di sekitar wajah Sakura. Wanita itu menahan napas. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan bibir lembut Naruto di wajahnya.

"Maaf."

Bibir itu bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata erat-erat, membalas ciuman Naruto. Dia membiarkan lelaki itu menciumnya berkali-kali. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu kan?" Naruto berbisik di bibirnya.

"Entah. Aku lupa."

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus menciummu." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Sampai kau ingat!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyuman simpul yang muncul di wajahnya.

Cowok ini memang _baka_ ter-_baka_ yang dia tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Soalnya dia itu _baka_ miliknya.

Miliknya seorang.

**xxx**

"Ibuku, Uzumaki Sakura, tidak pernah cemburu." Kushina Uzumaki berseru kencang di depan kelas.

"Meski Ayah dikelilingi banyak cewek, Ibu tidak pernah cemburu." Chiyo Uzumaki membaca karangan di tangannya dengan malu-malu. Mata hijaunya melirik ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum bangga di antara kumpulan orang tua.

"… Ibu membuang semua surat cinta dari fans Ayah bukan karena rasa iri hati…" Kushina cekikikan.

"… Ibu sengaja memamerkan kalung caaantiikkk pemberian Ayah bukan karena dia wanita sok pamer…" Chiyo menimpali.

"… Ibu sering memeluk dan mencium Ayah di depan umum bukan karena dia merasa posesif terhadap Ayah..."

"… Ibu juga membakar semua buku Paman Sai dan menulis laporan tentang 'biji-biji Uchiha' Paman Sasuke itu 'tidak subur' bukan karena dia ingin balas dendam…"

"Ibu melakukan semua itu karena dia mencintai Ayah!" Dua bocah kembar itu mengakhiri karangan yang berjudul 'Mummy Loves Daddy' itu. Tentu saja dua gadis lima tahun itu membacakan karangan di tangan mereka tanpa mengerti apa cerita di balik karangan itu (95 persen cerita di sana ditulis oleh Sakura). "THE END!" mereka berdua tersenyum lebar, menundukkan kepala ke arah para penonton.

Sakura bertepuk tangan dengan kencang, Naruto hanya bisa melongo, sedangkan Iruka hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

Rupanya itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke menjadi depresi lima tahun lalu.

* * *

**THE END! (again)**

AN: ada beberapa scene di fiction ini terinspirasi dari fiction lain... hahaha

jujur, aku sempat merasa sedih dan marah kesel sama naruto! Sakura disini kasian bangeeettt! Damn you Naruto!

(aku yang nulis padahal)

tapi yah... aku beneran merasa sedih dan simpati sama Sakura di beberapa adegan. Terus ngakak tiba-tiba di bagian akhir.

(Inilah sifat author yang tidak normal)

By the way, bagi yang tidak tahu siapa Kushina dan Chiyo Uzumaki... Mereka OC anak-anak Naruto sama Sakura. Kembar. Buat cerita lebih lanjut, baca Odd Couple ya :)

Semoga fic ini menghibur hati para pembaca.

Selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakan! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)))


End file.
